


Snake Charmer

by Analogicisms



Series: Sanders Sides Fills [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Confessions, Crying, Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Deceit at a loss for words, Deceit just let Roman love you, Deceit thinks he's not good enough, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drama Llama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friends to Lovers, He probably was at one point, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, In front of my fanfic, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oh My God, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Rivals, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a Romantic Sap, Roman says vibecheck, Roman should be in a Soap Opera, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, Tears, This is some Jane Austin kind of shit, changing for the better, emotions TM, feelings tm, lovers to partners, past lying, romantic roceit, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogicisms/pseuds/Analogicisms
Summary: Prompt fill for@paperghastlyon Tumblr.RANDOM DIALOGUE PROMPTS"You've made yourself essential to me, and now you think leaving me won't change me in any way?"Read on Tumblr|Prompt List
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599721
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	Snake Charmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperghastly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paperghastly).



> **Disclaimer:**
>
>> The author does not own _Sanders Sides_ or any of the characters found therein. They are also not affiliated with Thomas Sanders, Joan Stokes, or the Thomas Sanders team. Only the complete story as it is written is the property of the author and is not to be copied or reposted without express permission from the author.

# Snake Charmer

* * *

“How dare you!” 

Ethan’s hand jerked from the doorknob as if he had been burned. For a moment, he was in shock. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings back. 

That was right. After months of living with Roman Prince, a fellow actor who had given him a couch to sleep on when he had nowhere else to go, Ethan was leaving. But it wasn’t as if he didn’t have a reason. In fact, it was a very good reason. 

Roman just didn’t realize. 

“I’m sorry?”

Ethan finally turned around, his hand still clutching his stuffed gym bag that contained all the possessions he owned in the world. 

Roman glared at him and Ethan was surprised he didn’t have welts to show how much that gaze burned. A second later, however, the fire left his gaze and a sigh escaped him. 

“You heard me, Ethan. Just—after _everything_ … why?”

This was the exact reason Ethan had been trying to hurry out the door. That question. It was a loaded question, for one. For another… answering it would mean accepting the truth about the very things he’d lied to himself about. The biggest thing: his feelings for the man standing directly across the room from him. 

Ethan looked down at the floor. 

“I’m… I’m not good for you, Ro. You should have someone great like… like Logan. He likes you, you know—”

“Do not change the subject, Ethan Truman, or so help me—”

Ethan pressed his lips tightly together. He didn’t know what was on the other side of that threat and he was pretty sure Roman didn’t either, but he didn’t really want to find out. He knew Roman wouldn’t ever hurt him, so it didn’t matter. 

“I’m a liar. I cheat. I… I’ve used people in the past, Roman. I’m not a good… I’ve never been a good person. And… the way I feel about you doesn’t change the things I’ve done to others… the things I’ve done to you!”

Silence. 

At first, Ethan was positive he had effectively proven his point to Roman but the look in those eyes was not shock or disbelief or hurt. If he had to put his money on it, Ethan was sure that look was one of resignation. And that could only mean one thing. 

“You… you knew?” 

Roman sighed and lifted a hand to his hair, sliding his fingers through it. For a moment, Ethan had the sudden urge to sweep his own fingers through those locks. He had learned fast that Roman loved to have his hair played with when they would lounge on the couch with a movie on. No hidden agendas. No means to an end. Just the two of them relaxing and spending time with one another. 

“Knew that you stole that role from me? That you then lied to cover it up so I wouldn’t know. Maybe to keep me from getting hurt or because you had a guilty conscience or whatever reason? Yeah… I knew. I won’t lie. I was hurt. I was pissed. I was going to kick you out, honestly, but then things changed. I realized that I wasn’t hurt because of the part. I was hurt because I had thought we were friends. So, I gave you another shot. And I’m glad I did because I don’t know what it was, but you changed after that. I’m hoping it was because you realized the error of your ways and maybe, a small part of it was because of me… because of our friendship, because of our....” 

He trailed off but Ethan didn’t need him to finish. Roman blushed but cleared his throat. If Ethan blushed as well, he pointedly ignored it. What Roman had to say was far more important. 

“Whatever the reason doesn’t matter. Not really. Because you _did_ change, Ethan. And _we_ changed. And you let it happen, just as much as I did because you wanted it. So did I. Damn, did I want it, Ethan. But now… _now_ you suddenly decide that you’re not good enough for me and so you want to take it upon yourself to just up and leave _without_ even giving me a say in the matter?”

“If you knew then you know why—”

“Bullshit.”

Ethan’s words died in his throat. He suddenly found himself rooted to the spot as Roman crossed the space between them. He had never been more aware of the height difference between them until now. Though Roman was a head shorter than him, Ethan shrunk back as if the actor towered over him. He swallowed hard. 

“All those things… those were things of the past. I know for a fact they are things of the _past_. Because I know you _now_. Sure, you hid things and spoke in half-truths and kept secrets when you first moved in. And yeah, you were a conniving and manipulative little shit but in the time from when you spent your first night on that couch to this very moment, you’ve grown as a person. I didn’t matter to you at first but then we became friends and then… a lot more. You want to act cold and like you don’t give a shit about anyone else. I’m sure it kept you safe when you were out living in the streets or that God awful place that had the nerve to call itself a shelter. But that’s all self-preservation.”

Ethan looked down at his feet once more, finding it harder and harder to look Roman in the eye. 

“You needed a friend when we met at those auditions. It was a struggle and there were times I wanted to just walk away but then you opened up to me… you came to trust me and so you no longer had any reason to stay hard. And I came to need you in my life just as much as you needed me. And it’s that person… it’s that man… the one I love—”

Ethan’s head shot up. 

“Don’t say—”

“Yes, Ethan. The man I love. That’s the one I’m fighting for here.” 

His body tensed as Roman reached out but instantly relaxed as it rested against his face. Try as he might, it was impossible to stop himself from leaning into the touch. 

“You’ve made yourself essential to me, Ethan Truman… and now you think leaving me won’t change me in any way?” 

Ethan slowly released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. His eyes fluttered and he gave a start to feel the moisture on his cheek. _Crying?_

“You don’t have to save me from the person you were in the past, Ethan. Yeah, he’s still back there, being a sneaky, slimy little snake… but that’s just it, babe. He _lives_ in the past and that’s where he belongs. He doesn’t live in here anymore, my love.”

Ethan looked down to see the spot over his heart where Roman rested his free hand. 

“The man standing before me is not that man. He still looks the same and has some of the same traits and habits, but the good ones. That man… he lives here now—” Roman gestured at the space all around them, indicating the apartment but also the present. “—and he also lives _here_.” Roman took his hand and Ethan allowed him to move it until it rested just over Roman’s heart. “And I’m hoping _that_ Ethan will allow me to live right _here_ as well.” Ethan didn’t need Roman resting his hand back over his own heart to know exactly what he was saying; what it was that Roman was asking. 

Unfortunately, the man who had always been known for his silver tongue and his witty comebacks was at a loss for any words at all. 

So Ethan decided to show Roman his answer. 

Dropping his bag to the floor, Ethan wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck as he kissed him desperately. Neither knew how long they stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms—but it didn’t matter. 

When the kiss ended, Ethan had found his voice again. 

“I’ve never been one to trust people. I never allowed myself to need anyone but myself. I learned how to play the system to get what I want. I made sure I had the best hand dealt to me and the worst dealt to everyone else at all times. Then we met and you seemed to like me… so I took advantage… or so I thought until you charmed your way into my life and my heart.” 

He made a face. 

“I sound ridiculous.” He sighed. “But it’s true. One thing you said though wasn’t quite correct.” 

Roman frowned.

“I have been lying, Roman. But not to you.”

“Who?”

“I’ve been lying to myself.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I _do_ love you. And… you can live in my heart for as long as you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note to the Reader:**
>
>> Hah, totally forgot to actually edit this after copying it over from my first fic. Anyway, if you've already read this, thank you! I hope you found it enjoyable! If you just finished reading, thank you for reading and let me know what you think. Comments would be highly appreciated as I love the back and forth between writer and reader but kudos are always welcome. And if you don't have time to leave a comment now, the story will still be here later. I'd rather hear from my readers long after the fact than never ever. Just food for thought.


End file.
